Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cargo handling systems of an aircraft, and more particularly, to a prognostic power drive unit for a cargo handling system.
Cargo handling systems are typically used in a variety of applications to move or situate cargo in a particular area of a vehicle, such as a ship, truck, or aircraft. An aircraft cargo handling system typically includes a roller conveyor system mounted to a cross beam of the aircraft which enables pallets or containers to be moved easily in and out of the aircraft cargo compartment. A unit load device (ULD) is a pallet or container used to load luggage, freight, and mail on a wide-body aircraft. The roller conveyor system is typically driven by a plurality of power drive units (PDUs) that provide tractive force to move cargo in and out of cargo compartments. Some cargo handling systems can include dozens of PDUs. Failed or degraded performance of a PDU can cause delays and hinder cargo movement.